


Siguiendo órdenes

by Miliuna



Category: Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Español, M/M, Phone Sex, Spanish, a little Utena's mention, pre-serie o algo así, pre-series or something, referencias literarias porque Akio es muy... Akio, sexo telefónico, una pequeña mención de Utena por ahí o algo así
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miliuna/pseuds/Miliuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiryuu Touga no tiene mucho tiempo de ser elegido Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil del Instituto Ohtori y es por esto que le falta mucho que aprender, sin embargo, alguien está dispuesto a ser su mentor...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siguiendo órdenes

**Author's Note:**

> Para Isela, por su ayuda. :)

Era bien sabido que el Consejo Estudiantil del Instituto Ohtori era conocido por estar integrado por personas que eran consideradas inalcanzables, prodigios en sus pasatiempos, extremadamente atractivos, brillantes…   
También era bien sabido que estaban conscientes de ello y algunos -como Touga Kiryuu, Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil y muchacho totalmente normal- lo disfrutaban y tomaban partido de ese hecho. 

Casi a diario Touga recibía regalos de sus admiradoras: desde las cartas más esmeradas –que terminaban incineradas sin abrir, pero seguramente eran melosas y cursis– hasta pasteles, chocolates, confitería fina. Una vez, una jovencita de primer grado le regaló un reloj suizo junto con una fina colonia; la muchacha se hizo acreedora a un elogio por su parte, por lo cual el joven también se hizo acreedor de su sonrojo y su torpeza.   
Poco a poco, los presentes fueron aumentando en cantidad y en valor: muñecos de felpa, camisas, pantalones, guardarropas enteros… claro que habían detalles que merecían más que una sonrisa o un simple “gracias”, así como también habían chicas que merecían ser notadas por Senpai, chicas irresistibles, chicas que parecían querer gritar lo que sentían por el joven de larga melena roja y mirar azul profundo.

Mientras que para esas chicas, Touga lo era todo, para Touga esas chicas eran sólo chicas. Y ya.

Sin embargo un día, Touga recibió un paquete en su habitación y el mismo no era de ninguna chica.  
Era del Fin del Mundo.

Ahora bien, el Consejo Estudiantil era conocido entre sus mismos miembros como el Concilio del Fin del Mundo. Sus integrantes sabían remotamente hacia quien –o quienes- se dirigían como tal. ¿Quién –o quiénes- demonios se ponían “El Fin del Mundo” como pseudónimo? ¿Quién se podía dirigir a sí mismo con semejante apodo? El fin del mundo, como tal, era inalcanzable su autoridad era incuestionable: esa persona –o personas –era quien regía los duelos, quien anhelaba el Poder para Revolucionar el Mundo y, quien desde las sombras, dominaba el Instituto Ohtori. Aunque Touga fuera el Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, le extrañaba haber recibido la caja misteriosa, misma que sólo traía remitente y destinatario.

Para Touga Kiryuu.  
De El Fin del Mundo.

Lo que más llamaba la atención era la tarjeta puesta sobre la caja, con impecable caligrafía; el paquete probablemente dejado por su remitente en vez de utilizar algún servicio de paquetería. El muchacho tomó el bulto y lo metió a su habitación. Minutos después, puso sobre la cama y la observó un par de minutos; en su vida había sentido tanta intriga, ¿por qué, si ni siquiera lo conocía? Quizás El Fin del Mundo era alguien que lo conocía a él, alguien del alto mando de la Institución… quizás era una broma pesada de alguna chiquilla consentida y tal vez debería tirar el paquete. Posibilidades.

Al levantar la caja, un ruido electrónico lo sacó de su ensimismamiento; después, el joven decidió abrir el embalaje y tras todo un torrente de bolitas de nieve seca, encontró un celular. Tosco, grande, gris y con un sonido frenético, rogándole por ser contestado.   
Sin titubear, pues el sonido no cesaba, contestó:

–¿Diga? -Un sonido vacío se escuchaba del otro lado de la línea. -¡Diga! –Ordenó. Poco después, le respondieron:  
-Kiryuu Touga, un placer. –La otra voz era muy varonil, pero suave como terciopelo y correcta, pues pertenecía a un caballero.   
-¿Quién habla?  
-El Fin del Mundo, ¿quién más? -Respondió la otra voz, sin dejar de ser cálida. 

El joven soltó una fría y corta carcajada.

-Claro. Y yo soy el Emperador de Japón. –Respondió.   
-¿En verdad lo dudas?   
–Buen intento, camarada, sigue intentando.  
Touga colgó la llamada. No pasó ni un segundo cuando el celular sonaba una vez más. El muchacho lo tomó y no articuló una palabra, solamente escuchó:

-Es una falta de respeto colgar el teléfono y dejar al otro hablando. –La voz cálida había perdido su cálido matiz. –Así que más vale que obedezcas mis órdenes si no deseas un castigo peor.  
-Correcto, -El joven se sentó en la orilla de la cama. -pero ¿cómo sabes si haré lo que se me indica?  
-Por qué te estoy viendo.

Con disimulo, Touga se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana. Lentamente, se asomó corriendo de manera leve la cortina. No pudo notar nada a la cercanía, quizás lo vigilaban de lejos… pero ¿con la cortina cerrada? Le dieron escalofríos al pensar que seguro tendría una cámara oculta y de ser así, lo más probable era que lo hubieran visto en sus momentos más íntimos… por otro lado, el sólo imaginarlo, le sacó una sonrisa.  
De manera lenta, comenzó a desabotonar su uniforme y a dejar al descubierto su lampiño y blanquecino pecho. 

-Si es así, ¿qué estoy haciendo? –Preguntó.  
-Sencillo, te estás desnudando para mí. –El pelirrojo aspiró, asombrado, sin poder ocultar lo que sentía. –Te estás sonrojando, incluso.  
-Nadie podría hacerme sonrojar. –Enfatizó él. Escuchó una risa breve del otro lado de la línea.  
-¿Estás seguro, Kiryuu? –Preguntó su llamante anónimo. –No creo que sea conveniente jugar con fuego, podrías quemarte.  
-Yo soy el fuego.   
-Eso está por verse. –Cambió el rumbo de la conversación. –Convendría que te pusieras cómodo porque esta va a ser una llamada larga.  
-No lo creo, es tarde ya.   
-¿No te gusta jugar a ser el adulto?  
-Para nada, yo ya no soy un niño como para jugar: hago lo que quiero.

Otra vez, El Fin del Mundo rió.

-Claro, claro… -Dijo. –Si tú eres un adulto, seguramente yo soy el hombre más importante del mundo y como tal, tengo poder y todo lo que podrías soñar.  
-No lo necesito. –Respondió Touga, subiéndose de hombros. –Lo tengo todo.

Desde niño lo afirmaba: era tan rica su familia y él era tan consentido y mimado que sentía que lo tenía todo. Pensó que esta situación desmejoraría al nacer su hermana menor, Nanami, sin embargo cada día tenían más juguetes, más ropa, más comida, más muebles, más lujos… 

-Tú crees que lo tienes todo, pero aquí entro yo. Tienes potencial, Kiryuu…  
-¿Potencial?  
-Para obtener el Poder para Revolucionar al Mundo, claro. ¿Por qué crees que te elegí a ti como Director del Consejo Estudiantil? Las votaciones sólo hicieron ver que eres popular, pero realmente tienes potencial. Yo puedo enseñarte, si me permites.  
-¿Y qué ganaría yo?  
-¿Además de poder? Oh, chico… -Bajó la voz y tomó otra vez el tono aterciopelado. –vayamos con calma y obedece.  
-No quiero, -Touga sonreía. -soy indomable.

La risa del desconocido fue muy fuerte y evidente, tanto que casi tuvo un tono hiriente.

-¡Vamos! Incluso la indestructible Roma cayó a merced de unos cuántos… -Una vez más, la frecuencia de su voz bajó. –y yo te haré caer… lo quieras o no.

El joven no se percató del momento en el que la temperatura de la habitación aumentó. Si le hubiesen preguntado, habría asegurado que todo fue de manera drástica y dramática. Sentía incluso como si el aire le faltase, pero trataba de no aspirar ni exhalar desesperado, pues aún no quería sonar agitado.   
Se quitó la parte superior del uniforme entonces.

-Así me gusta. –Prosiguió la otra voz.  
-Ni crea que me tendrá tan fácil. –Reprochó el muchacho pelirrojo, bajando la voz.  
-Acabas de decretar que te poseeré. Y así será, mi pequeño zorro sin domesticar.   
-Nunca me gustó tanto El Principito.  
-Haré que anheles las horas de nuestros encuentros. –Bajó aún más la voz. –Haré que las desees y que nuestros encuentros transcurran tan rápidamente que nunca podrás quedar satisfecho por completo.  
-Pero podría estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa… -Murmuró él. –podría… tener otras prioridades…   
-Yo reordenaré tus prioridades. Podrías estar haciendo otras cosas, tener otras obligaciones… conmigo.   
-Seguramente, como si no tuviera cosas más importantes que hacer...   
-Quizás. –Suspiró el otro joven. –Pero mírame: podría estar haciendo un millón de cosas más importantes que esta llamada, pero me interesa que aprendas de mí. Conmigo. Tengo experiencia, tengo poder, tengo todo lo que siempre habías soñado, Kiryuu. –El pelirrojo notaba que su voz no se exaltaba ni se desesperaba, antes al contrario, parecía hablar con más paciencia. –Pero por favor, ven conmigo.  
-¿A dónde podríamos ir?  
-Al Fin del Mundo, por supuesto.  
-Pensé que el fin del mundo eras tú… usted. –Corrigió.  
-Puede ser una entidad o puede ser un lugar, puede ser lo que tú decidas, porque sólo te brindará lo que siempre habías soñado. –Cambió la voz a un tono más firme. –Sé que sueñas por las noches, chiquillo. 

El joven abrió mucho los ojos, asombrado, mas trató de no reflejarlo en su voz.

-¿De verdad? -Preguntó.  
-Así es. –Por lo cálida que se había vuelto su voz, podía percibir que el interlocutor estaba sonriendo. –He visto tus sueños, Touga. He visto tus más retorcidas e impuras fantasías. Conozco a esa chiquilla de cabello rosado quizás más que tú, pero, adivina. Puedo convertir esos sueños en realidad, incluso superarlos con creces…   
Quizás el Fin del Mundo, quienquiera que fuera, sabía demasiado como para decir que Touga tenía recurrentes fantasías con una chiquilla de su infancia, a la que encontró encerrada en un ataúd, deseando morir junto con sus padres. Deseaba encontrarla alguna vez, verla y tenerla, perfumada y primaveral, pero no triste como en aquel recuerdo, sino tenerla plena y feliz, liberarla de aquel duelo… 

A Touga ya le sudaban las manos y esto no le impidió comenzar a acariciarse el pecho, el cuello y los hombros. Luego se deslizó a su abdomen y a sus brazos y no le sorprendió que no sólo sus manos sudaran, sino el resto de su cuerpo también lo hacía y ardía. Imaginaba a la muchacha pelirrosa, pero no negaba que la voz del joven le provocaba una sensación de calidez por donde pasaban sus yemas y sus palmas.  
No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro profundo, que se sumergió en sus fantasías y que llegó al oído del Fin del Mundo.

-Comenzaste a acariciarte, muy bien…   
-¿Qué te hace pensarlo? –Preguntó el pelirrojo, tratando de negar ese hecho.  
-Bueno, tu respiración agitada, el suspiro de hace un momento –que llegó hasta la chiquilla de cabello rosa, no te preocupes -, lo sudoroso que te has puesto y la incipiente erección que hay ahora en tu entrepierna. ¿Quieres que hablemos de excitación? Creo que soy yo el culpable de gran parte de tu tensión sexual.  
Ahora, Touga fue el que rió.

-Por supuesto que no. –Intentaba negarlo, pero sintió su miembro palpitar ante la última frase. La voz comenzaba a temblarle y su inquietud aumentaba: debía liberar toda esa energía pronto.  
-Oh, claro que no. –Dijo El Fin del Mundo con sarcasmo y entre risitas. –Vamos, hasta parece que me estás pidiendo permiso. Tócate.

Su mano comenzó a acariciar su miembro sobre el pantalón y la mente le daba vueltas vertiginosas que sólo lo hacían visualizar borrones tórridos de colores, fusionaba sonidos ya escuchados en la llamada con sus recuerdos de chiquillas tontas y la muchacha de cabello rosado, que ya no parecía una simple niñita en los sueños… la respiración comenzó a pesarle y comenzó a dibujar en su imaginación a la persona que estaría del otro lado de la línea: un joven moreno apenas unos años mayor que él, de profunda y fría mirada verde y un cabello muy claro, con destellos lavanda. Incluso un fuerte olor a rosas inundó el ambiente, un fuerte olor que lo hizo pensar que, quizás, estaba en la habitación. La idea lejos de asustarlo, lo excitó aún más.   
Apretó los dientes y resopló.

-¿En quién o en qué piensas? -Le preguntó el Fin del Mundo, con una voz que aparentaba ser amable.  
-Deberías saberlo…   
-¿En la pelirrosa? O acaso… ¿acaso imaginaste mi rostro…?  
-Tal vez… -Touga ya no pudo mentir por completo.  
-¿No qué no me obedecerías?  
-Sólo estoy siguiendo órdenes, Señor.   
-Perfecto. –Dijo tras una risa breve. –Aunque claro, no me molesta que te acaricies, me deja muy en claro que estás disfrutando mi voz y pensar en mí. –La respiración agitada del muchacho le dijo todo. Sonrió. –Podría acariciarte, recorrer cada centímetro de tu piel, empaparte cual barro y moldearte aún más perfecto de lo que ya eres. Moldearte a mi semejanza, claro… pero… no quiero centrarme en mí, quiero centrarme en ti… 

Tras lo que pareció una eternidad, el pelirrojo volvió a escuchar la voz al teléfono diciéndole:

-Por ejemplo, podría apartar tu cabello largo del cuello –Touga se estremeció. – y comenzar a acariciarlo con las yemas de mis dedos para luego pasar a tus hombros… tus brazos… y tu torso. Justo como lo haces tú ahora, pero con un poco más de intensidad.   
-¿Y después?  
-Después comenzaría a deslizar mis manos hasta llegar a tu abdomen y bajaría un poco más, hasta poder desabrochar tu pantalón, porque hay algo que clama ser liberado. –hubo una breve pausa y suspiró: -La vida imita al arte, ¿o no?  
-¿Qué? –Jadeó el pelirrojo.  
-Que obedezcas, -Ordenó, remarcando una última palabra: -chiquillo. 

Se desabrochó el pantalón, lo cual permitió que se sintiera un poco más cómodo. Se sintió muy extraño con la prenda a media pantorrilla, así que se despojó por completo de esta. Ahora sólo le faltaba deshacerse de la última de sus ropas. Las manos le temblaban de ansiedad; temía que le dijera lo que quería escuchar o peor, temía que en algún momento le dijeran que lo estaban grabando y que lo delatarían ante toda la escuela… pero una parte de él sólo deseaba continuar.

-Excelente. –Le dijo El Fin del Mundo. –Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Ahora… -Sostuvo la voz un momento y tomó aire: -ahora recuéstate en la cama, cierra los ojos y relájate… siente mis manos acariciándote, date la oportunidad de dejarte llevar… -Bajó aún más la voz y dijo: -necesito escucharte, chiquillo, dime, ¿puedo seguir?  
-Sigue… -Dijo el joven, entre jadeos, se mordía el labio para evitar gemir. –Dime más…   
-Voy a bajar mi boca por tu cuello, besándote tus clavículas y tu pecho… mi aliento se acerca despacio a tu abdomen y a tu ombligo… Oh, pero algo me impide continuar… ¿puedes decirme qué es?  
-¿El calzoncillo?  
-Sí… -Afirmó él, sonriendo. -¿qué quieres que haga? Dime, Touga.  
-Por favor…   
-¿Sí?

El muchacho tragó saliva y alcanzó a murmurar:

-Termina de desvestirme de una vez.  
-De acuerdo… -El pelirrojo fue el que se desvistió y quedó entre las sábanas blancas. Una parte de él seguía sintiéndose demasiado estúpido como para estar ahí, desnudo, solo. Tendría más sentido si en ese momento él le estuviera ordenando que acariciara, besara, se desnudara, se entregara por completo… -¿Qué te hace pensar que estás solo, Touga? Estás conmigo, siénteme y tócate.

Ahora nada le impidió acariciar directamente su miembro, ni comenzar a empujar y jalar. Soltó un gemido de placer y luego se mordió el dorso de la otra mano, para evitar gritar. Imaginaba al joven junto a él, igualmente desnudo, besándole el cuello, succionándole la piel, enterrándole las uñas en la espalda, en los hombros y en los brazos; saboreando sus labios y su lengua, poseyendo su esencia por completo. 

-¿En qué piensa mi pequeño zorro? –Preguntó El Fin del Mundo. El pelirrojo sólo gimió por toda respuesta. –Vamos, tu príncipe demanda escuchar.   
-Pienso… -Titubeó y tragó saliva una vez más. –pienso en todo lo que podría hacerte… 

Escuchó una breve risa.

-¿Cómo qué?  
-Podría tomarte, acariciar tu cabello y besarte los labios, el cuello… luego tengo ganas de tratarte muy duro… tengo tantas ganas… de que pruebes el acero de mi espada…  
-Chiquillo ingenuo… -Murmuró el joven del otro lado de la línea, fingiendo ternura. –agradezco tus intenciones, pero no sabes que para aprender a dominar debes conocer como es ser dominado, probar la esclavitud, estar en lo más bajo dentro de la cadena de supervivencia; por supuesto, yo puedo enseñarte como es, podría tomarte como mi pupilo. Para que pueda tomar tu espada, debes conocer la mía antes. -Por primer vez en la llamada, escuchó una respiración pesada del otro lado de la línea. –Venérala y bésala, te lo ordeno.

El muchacho menor introdujo dos de los dedos de su mano izquierda dentro de su boca, probando el sabor salado y metálico de su sudor. Lamió sus dedos y los chupó despacio, dejando el teléfono a un lado y dejando su imaginación volar. Era tan suave y tan ardiente lo que tenía en la boca, pero a la vez, era duro y salado. Después tomó una vez más el teléfono y murmuró:

-Te… deseo… -El joven sentía algo que ansiaba salir de lo más profundo de su ser, algo candente que parecía extenderse por todo su cuerpo y lo hacía temblar y comprimirse, todo a la vez.  
-Y yo a ti… -Le respondió la voz, muy baja y gruesa. –Anhelo tanto penetrarte con mi espada. Quiero tomarte por las muñecas y domarte, domesticarte, jalar tu cabello largo y rojo, escucharte gemir, gritar, decir mi verdadero nombre hasta que se te desgarre la garganta, hacerte estremecer, contraerte, estallar… quiero hacerte mío.

Touga soltó un gemido breve y profundo y se sintió liberado. Junto con esto, una parte de él también se liberó y la miró entre su mano húmeda, blanca aperlada, brillante. Se estremeció y tomó un pañuelo de la repisa, mientras se sonrojaba notablemente.  
Escuchó entonces una voz burlona, riendo sin control.

-No cabe duda, --dijo. –sigues siendo un chiquillo insolente y maleducado, Kiryuu Touga.   
-Te aborrezco… -Respondió resoplando, enfadado.  
-Hace instantes no pensabas lo mismo. Que quede muy en claro: esto es entre nosotros, mocoso. –Le ordenó la voz una vez más, con voz firme y fría. –Ahora, escúchame bien: lo que te dije va muy en serio, veo un potencial muy grande en ti, puedes llegar a ser mi más grande duelista y un hombre de verdad, para esto, necesito verte.  
-Di dónde y cuándo.   
-En la Torre del Observatorio. Sube al elevador y no tomes escaleras. Desde luego, ten en cuenta lo más importante: ven solo. –Luego, añadió con un tono cálido y amistoso: -Tú sabes quién soy, Kiryuu Touga. Te espero mañana al atardecer.

Le colgaron el teléfono. El muchacho, entonces, supo por qué era de mala educación colgar sin avisar antes. Sonrojó y arrojó el teléfono sobre la cama, molesto y sin pararse a reflexionar por qué se molestaba, si no tenía noción de quien era.   
Posteriormente, escuchó una voz de una muchacha, fuera de su cuarto:

-Hermano, ¿estás bien? Voy a entrar.   
-Nanami, ¡espera! Voy a bañarme. –Touga tomó sus ropas y el pañuelo usado y se metió a toda prisa al sanitario, sin que su hermana imaginara que había sucedido antes.  
Definitivamente, tenía una cita para el día siguiente.


End file.
